


Stockholm Syndrome

by aphdensu



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphdensu/pseuds/aphdensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stock·holm syn·drome<br/>noun<br/>feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> **A LOT of this may be OOC, whoops**  
> ****ALSO:HUMAN AU WHOOPS****

“Do I have t’ go ‘n, Tino?” the Swede asked as he looked to his companion, the shorter male simply giving a small smile accompanied by a quick nod. 

“It’s just a quick check-up. You’ll be fine.” The shorter male assured, looking up as a nurse called for Berwald. He stood with slight hesitation, following the kind woman waiting for him. She led him down a corridor to a small room, opening the door for him. 

“Dr.Johnson will be with you in just a few minutes.” She said softly, flashing a smile as she placed a few papers on the counter by the small window. Berwald gave a nod and stepped into the small room, examining his surroundings. Everything seemed to be neat and clean, which had calmed him down a bit.

He watched as the nurse left the room and walked off, sighing in relief as he sat down in one of the chairs. There was no way he’d sit on the table. The translucent paper draped across it may be considered ‘clean’, but he couldn’t take the risk. He looked down slightly as he waited, shifting a bit due to his discomfort. However, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable in this situation. He was never fond of doctor’s offices, and probably never would be.

Soon enough, the thick door opened, yet, the man that entered didn’t look…right. Matter of fact, he wasn’t the man he was expecting in the slightest. He had wild dirty blonde hair, which attempted to hide a pair of wild blue eyes.

“I apologize for the wait, Dr.Johnson is kinda busy right now. I’m Dr.Koehler…” the Dane explained, rummaging through his pockets. “Heh…um…do you happen to have a pen? Mine fe—“

Berwald handed him a pen that had fallen on the floor, his hand shaking a bit. His usual intimidating appearance had been reduced to one of fear, which was a rare occurance to come from the Swede.

“Don’t be so scared, I won’t bite ya.” Dr.Koehler chuckled in response, taking the pen from him carefully. There was a brief moment of silent tension in the air for a moment, the Dane chuckling as he leaned against the counter. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m just going to ask you some questions.”

“…Alrigh’.” 

“Okay, first things first; Do you drink, smoke, or do anything of the sorts?”

“Is tha’ really necessary..?”

“Yes. Now answer the question.”

“...Well, I drink on special occasions, and…I don’t smoke.”

“Then why do you smell like smoke?”

“’m no’ the best chef.”

“Ah. Kind of ironic, I suppose. Don’t you agree?” The Danish man chuckled as he started writing things down on his clipboard, flipping the papers a bit. “Okay, Next question. Are you sexually active?”

“What does tha’ have t’ do with anythin’?”

“Just answer the question, Berwald.”

“…Yes. I am.’

“Good—Wait, that sounded weird...” mumbled the doctor, biting at his lip.”Thank you for answering that too…I just have one more question, and then we should be good to go. Have you had any recent vaccinations?”

“…Not tha’ I ‘n remember, no.” Berwald answered, furrowing his eyebrows as Dr.Koehler nearly dropped his clipboard.

“Sir, you need to get the mandatory vaccination for men over the age of 18.”

“..what’s it for..?”

“I…Um…Recent virus outbreak.”

“I haven’ seen anythin’ on th’ news ‘bout any outbreaks… ”

“It’s a confidential matter.” The Dane replied rather quickly, walking towards the door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just sit tight for me.”

The Swede simply nodded despite his suspicion, furrowing his eyebrows s he watched the other male sprint out of the room.

“…what was tha’ ‘bout…?” he murmured to himself, sitting in silence for a few minutes after that. Yet, soon enough, the quirky doctor returned within that time, carefully slipping on a pair of gloves.

“This’ll only take a few minutes, Berwald.” The man assured, soon picking up a syringe with a delicate touch. “I’ll need ya to roll up your sleeve really quick, too.” He quickly added, grabbing a small cotton ball doused in rubbing alcohol. Berwald did as told with slight hesitation, closing his eyes.

“…are ya afraid of needles or somethin’, Berwald?” Mathias chuckled, furrowing his eyebrows as he cleaned the section of Berwald’s skin where the needle would be inserted in.

‘…p-possibly.” Was all the Swede managed to mutter, trembling a bit. In response, he received a small chuckle.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of; I know what I'm doing.” Soon enough the small process was over, the Swedish man finally able to relax. He let out a sigh of relief, now able to sit back.

“Well, that will be all…” the Dane mumbled as he looked around, sighing softly.”Shoot, I forgot my papers…I’ll be right back, and then you’ll be good to go.” He chuckled nervously, before leaving the room quickly.

“I jus’ can’t wait t’ get outta here…” Berwald said quietly to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, an aching sensation messing with his upper arm.

He sat in silence for a few minutes as he waited for the expected return of the peculiar man, jumping a bit as the door opened once more. It was the nurse he had seen early, though, the woman laughing nervously.

“I’m sorry; a doctor will be with you shortly. Everyone has been fairly busy as of late...” She sighed, the Swedish man giving a look of confusion as he looked at her.

“I jus’ saw a doct’r, though...he said he’d be righ’ back…” Berwald said softly as he looked at her, cocking an eyebrow as she tilted her head in response.

“Really...? May I ask who it was?”

“He said ‘is name’s Dr.Koehler.” He replied, slightly concerned by he reaction. The once kind and smiling nurse now seemed horrified and drained, her eyes examining him as if he were a lunatic.

“P-Pardon me?”

“...’is name’s Dr.Koehler. Didn’t y’ hear me…?” He watched her flip through papers on her clipboard, only for her to look up again looking worse than before.

“Sir, no one by the name o-of ‘Koehler’ works in this building...”


End file.
